Episode 12
Partner (パートナー, Pātonā) is the twelfth and final episode of the Tsugumomo anime. Summary Sunao presses her advantage againsts Kazuya but Kazuya is able to defend himself with Watershed weave. Kazuya counterattacks knocking Sunao away and damaging her. Kazuya continues his attacks as Sunao retreats while attacking. Kotetsu warns Sunao about conserving her energy but Sunao ignores him. The battle come to a standstill as the combatants plan their next move. Honoka states the battle to be over with Kazuya being able to recover the more they stall. Kukuri questions what secret technique Sunao used to pass her test but Honoka states what she used is only viable at close range. Honoka explains Sunao will not be close the distance between the two but Kukuri thinks otherwise. Kazuya tells Kiriha he is not willing to play it safe to ensure victory, instead wanting to beat Sunao at her full strength to prove that tsugumomo are more than just tools. Kiriha agrees and Kazuya charges at Sunao. Sunao prepares to face him as Honoka monologues internally about Kotetsu's abilit to build up spiritual energy within himself in order for Sunao to use her secret technique, Hibakiri. Kukuri monologues internally about Possession and its variation Ascension. Kazuya activates Ascension as Sunao unleashes her secrete technique. Kazuya uses Muscle Enhancing Weave and parries Sunao's attacks. The two clash as Honoka expresses hr surprise at Kazuya using Ascension. Kukuri beleives them to be even but Honoka states otherwise. Kazuya catches Kotetsu causing his handle to break. Now defenceless, Kazuya finishes Sunao off with a Coiling Snake. Sunao's water doll shatters and Kukuri announces Kazuya as the victor. Exhausted, Kazuya exits Ascension and Kiriha manifests human form, sapping Kazuya on the butt. Kukuri congratulates Kazuya as Sunao worriedly picks up Kotetsu's blade. Honoka explains how Kotetsu was damaged, though the blade intact and tells Sunao to be grateful as Kazuya had the opportunity to destroy Kotetsu. Sunao accepts, and bows her head to the Kamioka residents as she and Honoka leave. Kazuya is suprised as he believed Sunao thought of tsukumogami as nothing but tools. Kiriha states no one who truly believes that could be so powerful. Kukuri congratulates the two as she and Kiriha bicker and Kazuya collapses. In Kazuya's room, Kazuya rests as Kukuri and Kiriha discuss the side effects of Ascension. They mention that Kiriha and Kazuya would hav been defenceless if Ascension had run out before the fight was over, Kiriha mention how they barely tested it in training. Kasumi calls the group to dinner. At dinner Kukuri happily feeds Kazuya who is unable to move his lower body. Kasumi questions what happened but Kiriha assures her it is temporary. Kasumi fantasizes that Kihira and Kukri "dominated" Kazuya to the point he cannot move and that he requires her love to heal. Kiriha comments on Kukuri enjoying feeding Kazuya, causing her to get flustered. Kiriha asks Kukuri to help with more than just feeding. Kukuri is flustered upon discovering Kiriha meant to help Kazuya bathe. KAuzya states he can skip a single day of bathing but Kiriha refuses. Kukuri is too embarrassed so Kiriha has Kazuya blindfolded as they wash them. Kazuya tells Kukri she does not have to wash him if he does not want to but Kukuri insists. Kiriha turns Kazuya around for Kukrui to wash his front. Kiriha tells Kukuri to wash Kazuya's dick and Kukri gets flustered. Kukuri thinks about Kazuya's predicament as a result of her making him an exorcist and works up the courage to do it. Kazuya cries as the two see his erection. Kukuri sleeps as Kiriha comment on how she was supose to be taking care of Kazuya. Kiriha turns to Kazuya and comments on the reward she promised to give him earlier. Kiriha strips Kazuya with his underpants landing on Kukuri's head. The next morning, Kukuri awakes and uncovers the sheets to find Kazuya and Kiriha sleeping together nude. Kazuya wakes and Kukuri screams, waking Kiriha. Kiriha binds Kukuri for screaming early in the morning. Kazuya realizes their energy has returned. Kukuri question what they did but Kazuya does not remember, passing out early on. Kasumi rushes upstairs to Kazuya's room and yells at Kiriha. Kazuya finds Kiriha to head off to school but Kiriha tells Kazuya to go without her. Kazuya leaves and Kiriha discusses the preparation they made with Kukuri and Kokuyou. At the Sumeragi Estate, Sunao's mother chastises her for her actions. Suzuri tells her that she cannot inherit the dojo after losing with the only options being to kill the one who defeated her which is unlikely or to marry him. While looking over the town, Kokuyou eats baguettes as she telepathically speaks to Kukuri about borrowing more money from Taguri but Kukuri refuses. Tauri looks through a photo album of Kukuri in skimpy clothing as she ponders what she will have Kukuri wear next. Honoka fans herself while complaining about the heat. At Kamioka East Middle School, Nanako confronts Nakajima about his supernatural problems but Nakajima tries to deny her. Kazuya passes by Tatami yelling at Hiroshi while walking to class. Tadataka smiles in his office while looking at a clipboard. Kazuya enters his class to see his friends, Chisato, Osamu and Shirou. Kazuya is told about a transfer student and question who it is. Shirou gets excited at the prospects of a girl with large breasts transferring to their class. Isuzu enter the class to welcome the new transfer student. The transfer student reveals herself to be Kiriha introducing herself as Kiriha Obina. The class cheers while Kazuya is surprised but happy. Kazuya ask why she decided to transfer in to which Kiriha tells him that she cannot leave her servant alone. Shirou question their relationship and Kiriha tells him that they are intimately familiar. Character in order of appearance * Kazuya Kagami * Kiriha * Sunao Sumeragi * Kotetsu * Honoka * Kukuri * Kasumi Kagami * Kazuaki Kagami * Kokuyou * Suzuri Sumeragi * Taguri Kanayama * Nakajima * Nanako Nanakai * Tatami Tadata * Hiroshi Ohkado * Tadataka Tadata * Chisato Chikaishi * Shirou Shiramine * Osamu Osanai * Misako Misago * Isuzu Iriha Manga/Anime Differences * Removed various dialogue and inner monologues during the fight. * Removed flashback showing Sunao using Hibakiri against Honoka. * Removed explanation of Kazuya's muscle enforcing weave. * Showed Kazuya passing out in the present instead of a flashback. * Removed Kasumi greeting Kukuri and Kiriha as the carry Kazuya home. * Added Kasumi fantasizing about what happened to Kazuya. * Removed reference to previous scene which was removed. * Added Kazuya's underwear landing on Kukuri's head. * Added Kasumi rushing into Kazuya's room. * Adapted Kiriha transferring to Kazuya's school earlier. * Adapted Sunao's conversation with her mother earlier. * Added extra scenes for various characters. ** Added scene with Kokuyou telepathically communication with Kukuri. ** Added scene with Taguri looking at photos of Kukuri. ** Added scene with Honoka fanning herself ** Added scene with with Nakajima and Nanako outside. ** Added scene with Hiroshi and Tatami in the hallway. ** Added scene with Tadataka in his office. * Added reference to Reaction Guys / Gaijin 4Koma Gallery Episode 12 Eyecatch A.png|Eyecatch A Episode 12 Eyecatch B.png|Eyecatch B Episode 12 End Card by Yoshikadu Hamada.png|Endcard by Yoshikadu Hamada Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes